


Yearning For Days Long Gone By

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [24]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Raikou loses herself in memories which are not really hers, yearning for these days long past and the women that she had loved back then.
Series: fate/kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Yearning For Days Long Gone By

Raikou did it in the middle of the night, when no one could hear her or interrupt her, where she was free to do as she pleased without being interrupted. She was far too self conscious about it, that if she did it at any other time someone might walk in and see her masturbating, or someone would knock on her door and interrupt her while she was doing it - especially if that someone was her Master. The thought was morbifying to Raikou. So doing it at this hour was the only answer in her mind.

Her body splayed across her bed, her ass raised in the air, she was biting against the sheets of her blanket as she tried to keep herself from moaning. Her right hand was buried between her legs, two fingers going back and forth inside of her as she went at it with reckless abandon, her naked body covered in sweat from simply how long she had been doing this. She often lost track of time whenever she did this, too lost in her own pleasure, so much so that she would have climaxed multiple times before she finally felt even a little bit tired. 

She had been like this in her life, as well, but she had had wives and concubines to help her then, but now she was alone. She often thought about them, though, in her fantasies, thinking of the multiple women who flocked towards her in her life, either for political reasons or simply out of lust, and how she had laid with most of them and taken them in with pleased smiles. There had been the daughter of Fujiwara no Motohei, who had been her first wife, who had pleased her so greatly with the way she cooed sweet nothings into her ear. Then there was the adopted daughter of Taira no Korenaka, Raikou’s second wife, who had been so energetic whenever they did it that it had shook Raikou to her core.

It was thoughts of these women, the women who carried Raikou’s children, that fueled her fantasies and thoughts. Even though they were all long dead, and she was no longer the Yorimitsu that they loved, but a hollow imitation of that woman, she still remembered them all the same. Each of them had been her friend as well as her lover, her companion in the slower moments of life, and she missed their warmth dearly. Yet, all she had of them now was her memories of them.

When she finally climaxed, her bite on the sheets of her bed was so tight that it could tear it if she moved her head with any amount of force, she didn’t stop after that. Instead, she simply continued to masturbate, without even breaking for a second, too caught up in her fantasies and recollections of a life which was not really hers to even acknowledge the idea of stopping, instead continuing on as she did every night when she did this, lost in the bliss of nostalgia for what she wished was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
